Pool Days
by hawkstout
Summary: Roy/Jason: It's summer in Gotham and the only place to escape the heat is the pool at Wayne Manor. It's a bit too crowded with all of Jason's brothers' friends, but he is happy to see Roy Harper in the crowd.


"Ladies and Roy, Jason Todd!" Dick clapped his hands, a smug grin on his face. Jason rolled his eyes and then shoved his older brother into the pool.

The splash was satisfying. Dick was still laughing his head off in the water. Jesus. Hope he drowns.

It was summertime in Gotham and hot as hell. The only place of refuge was the pool in Wayne Manor. It provided coolness and Alfred provided the best lemonade a lemon could hope to become. The downside was Jason had three brothers who all had friends.

The gigantic pool wasn't gigantic enough.

There was Damian's friend Colin. Those two were okay, they didn't take up too much space, but Damian's damn dog kept jumping in with them. Tim had a whack of friends from his afterschool teen group. Conner, Cassie, etcetera, etcetera, don't care, etcetera. Then there were Dick's friends which took up more than half of goddamn pool. He didn't even bother trying to remember their names except for Kory because she was his older brother's girlfriend and she knew how to put Dick in his place, and Roy because Roy was Roy and he wouldn't leave him alone.

Roy's head popped out of the water, his freckled were in full bloom from the amount of sun he had been getting. "Huh? Did someone say my name—oh."

Roy noticed Jason standing a few feet away out in front of the pool in nothing but a towel around his shoulders and the skin he was born with.

Rewinding for a moment, Dick had been a dick and pantsed him.

Jason, with the greatest of dignity, bowed to the hooting crowd and pulled his swim shorts back up. He didn't allow himself embarrassment, only yesterday had he replaced Dick's sunscreen with mayonnaise and now Dick's chest and back had a vicious red sunburn in the shape of a V. The revenge was justified, but it would be avenged.

Roy slowly sunk back down into the water when he noticed that Jason noticed him staring too long.

He could only blame himself for Roy. He was dumb enough to think Roy was cool when he was a kid. Roy had been the rebel without a cause friend that Dick was always worried about. He would smoke, drink, do drugs, get women (and men), skip school, raise hell and Jason loved him for it. As Jason grew he emulated Roy. As Roy grew he fucked up his life, his bitch girlfriend had a baby, he got thrown out by his dad, he became an addict and hit rock bottom. It was only recently the redhead had pulled his shit together. The real Roy who had cast off his resentment and daddy issues was actually more of a well-meaning spaz than a badass.

The fact that Dick had even invited him over was kind of weird since the two had a bit of a falling out, but apparently Kory dated Roy when Dick and her took a break. For some reason rather than causing resentment this caused their friendship to be rekindled.

Dick was so fucked up, how did he even function socially? Why did people like him? Jason had the suspicion the whole reconciliation ended in a threesome because there was no doubt his big brother was a slut. Kory was a free-spirit and Roy was… well… Roy was Roy.

Dick was already swimming to the other end of the pool to bug Damian. He would get back at him later.

With little ado Jason slipped into the pool. Ahhhhh. Refreshing.

"That was a Dick move," Roy said, probably trying to be clever.

"Yep," Jason rolled his eyes. "But at least everyone got to enjoy the show, right?"

Roy laughed floating closer.

"Uh, what did he say beforehand? I didn't catch it. I thought he said my name..."

"He implied you're into me and my flawless body."

Roy's eyes widened comically. His head swerved towards Dick who was being drowned by Damian and Colin back to Jason who met him with bland amusement.

"I don't—" Roy sputtered. "That bastard!"

How did he ever think this guy was a badass? This guy was adorable.

Oh…

He did not just think that!

Jason dunked his head underwater to stop himself from going deeper into the idea of 'adorable Roy.'

Truthfully he had always had a crush the older man from his bad boy days. Not only was Roy tough and sexy, but he would also let Jason hang around despite him being four years younger. Dick always teased him about it.

_"Roy gave you an arrowhead?" Jason showed it off to his older brother proudly. Dick beamed at him and ruffled his hair. "You're blushing Jaybird."_

His teen years he spent at odds with Bruce and Dick (and Tim and Damian and anyone who so much as looked at him funny). Roy drifted out of sight and out of mind. When he came back he was broken and rebuilt. He was a nice guy and Jason realized he liked Nice Guy Roy just as much as Bad Boy Roy. Thing was after all the shit the older man went through he didn't need a troublemaker like Jason hanging around. Roy had pulled himself together, Jason hadn't. It wouldn't be good for Roy even if the redhead did seem to return his affections now. Jason avoided him, it was better that way.

Going over all this and reminding himself that Roy was off the table he popped up for air. Roy was closer now, their chests were a few inches away, nearly brushing. He frowned and Roy smiled. It was a wicked smile that harkened back to those rebellious days. Despite all the chlorine in the pool Roy's look was dirty.

…Really… really dirty…

Roy sprung and dunked him under the water. He struggled like a surprised cat and clung on to the only available thing near him, which of course was Roy.

"Sonofabitch!" Jason cried sucking in air when they surfaced again still clinging to Roy. Roy laughed.

"Sorry you got this serious look on your face. It had to be ended."

Roy was beaming at him. He hadn't told Jason to let go. Jason realized he was still holding on.

Fuck!

He let go and fell back into the water splashing Roy and anyone else in the vicinity. Somehow this was Dick's fault.

He popped back up and instantly an arm was wrapped around him. Speak of the fucking Devil. Dick was grinning at both of them. He had one arm slung around Jason while the other was around Roy.

"Having fun boys?"

Roy and Jason dunked him in unison and swam off as fast as they could. They found refuge in the far corner. Nearby Kory was sunning herself. She rolled over inspecting them in amusement.

"Playing nice?"

"Never," They responded and grinned at each other. Roy pulled himself out of the pool and Jason followed. They headed towards the pool house.

"You know I always appreciated you," Roy said. "I missed having you around after me and Dick's big fight." Jason felt surprised. He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You were like the little brother I never had. I liked that you were always around," Roy explained. "I was lonely with Ollie. A kid who didn't have enough rules or enough good influences. I didn't have anyone to look after. I was always jealous of Dick and his little robins following after him. You and Tim, his tiny flock."

Jason shook out his wet hair. Dick had always called his little brothers Robins, an endearment he had picked up from his mother. Jason secretly liked it, but never admitted it.

"I wasn't following after him," Jason admitted. "Dick was boring. All he did was make-out with girls and do good deeds…"

"But you were always at his side," Roy pointed out. They went into the pool house. Jason rubbed himself dry and started pulling on his pants.

"And who was he always with?" Jason prompted. To hell with it, if he was going to do this, he may as well do it right.

"Donna."

"And?"

"Wally?"

"Getting closer."

"Garth?!"

"Cold as ice."

Roy was thinking hard about it and Jason got closer. He was in unzipped jeans his red boxer's showing. Around his shoulders was a red towel. Water slowly dripped down from his hair. Jason licked his lips. He caught Roy's attention and the redhead's eyes were pinned. Roy glanced down at Jason's chest and suddenly noticed the arrowhead necklace Jason had just dropped around his neck. He looked up understanding dawning. Jason leaned forward and kissed him.

"Agh!"

The two sprung apart turning towards the door. Tim and Conner stared at the two of them. His little brother had a horrified look on his face.

"Awkward," Conner's eyes rolled to the side.

"I can't unsee it," Tim whimpered. Conner frowned.

"We were about to do the same thing…"

Tim made a frustrated squeaking sound, "The kissing isn't the problem."

"Well… good?"

"Face it Conner, the mood is dead on both sides." Jason rolled his eyes and looked over at Roy.

"Speak for yourself," The redhead smirked. He grabbed Jason by his towel pulling him back into a devastating kiss. The last thing he registered before blissing out and letting pleasure and instinct take over was the sound of the door slamming shut.

He'd have to thank Dick for pantsing him later.

* * *

Notes: Written in three hours, just a bit of awws for the May long weekend. A request for some Roy/Jason from 海老师murmur. Hope this suffices until I have less long stories to deal with.


End file.
